LIGHT AND DARKNESS
by hatake momo-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiba-tiba mempunyai kemampuan melihat iblis, bahkan ia tanpa sadar telah jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke sang 'mantan' raja kegelapan. Namun itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat tak boleh terjadi padanya, karena hal itu berdampak buruk pada dirinya maupun Sasuke. "- Kau akan dilenyapkan!"/ 'Apa aku akan mati...' Ganti summary! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

** CHAPTER 1 **

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED: T**

**GENRE: HORROR/SUPERNATURAL/ROMANCE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GaJe, humor garing, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

"Sakura, kamu tinggal sendiri, ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu ke atas pada temannya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ya." jawab seorang gadis berambut _pink_ panjang yang digerai, Sakura Haruno.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut?" tanya gadis pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka itu pada Sakura.

"Tidak, memangnya takut apa? Maling?" Sakura bertanya balik. Ino ikut duduk ditepi ranjang di samping Sakura.

Ino mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Bukan, maksudku... Makhluk tak kasat mata..."

"Hah? Oh, aku tak takut,kok!" Ucap Sakura santai.

Ya, kedua gadis SMA ini tengah berada disebuah kamar kos, tepatnya milik Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan Ino tengah berkunjung ke kosan teman sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, memangnya makhluk halus itu serem, ya?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Ino mengangguk yakin, "Iya, soalnya aku sering nonton film horror bareng si Tenten. Ihh... Serem banget tahu!"

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak dan berkata dengan santai, "Itu kan cuma film, kita kan ga tahu kalau yang asli kayak gimana."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Ukh, kau ini, benar-benar... Oh,ya kalau mau, katanya 'mereka' bisa menampakan diri, lho!"

"Terus, gue mesti salto di jalan tol sambil teriak WOW, gitu?" ucap Sakura dengan gaya WOW nya.

"Silahkan, kalau emang lo udah bosen idup!" balas Ino, "Sebelum lo teriak WOW, lo udah mati duluan, _baka_!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan temannya, karena merasa kalah bicara.

**DRRT! DRRT!**

"Ino, ponsel mu, tuh!" tunjuk Sakura ke arah sebuah ponsel yang sedang bergetar di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Ino segera mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna biru muda dan menekan tombol hijau. "Halo?" sapa Ino pada orang yang menelepon, "Oh, iya! Aku akan segera ke sana, okey!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada teman perempuannya yang baru saja selesai menerima telepon.

Ino tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Sai mengajakku kencan! Jadi aku pergi dulu, ya! _Jaa, mata ashita_!"

Kemudian Ino pergi dengan terburu-buru. Akhirnya Sakura pun sendirian di kamar kos nya. Sakura melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku..." gumamnya pelan. Gadis bermata emerald itu membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku jadi ingat perkataan Ino... Memangnya hantu itu seperti apa? Apa mereka seseram yang diceritakan Ino?" gumamnya. Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bergumam, "Jika aku bisa melihat makhluk halus pasti seru!"

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun! Kini umurmu sudah 18 tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!"

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Dia dan teman-temannya merayakannya di kamar kos Sakura setelah pulang dari sekolah. Kamarnya sekarang ramai dengan kehadiran teman-teman sekolahnya. Disana juga terdapat cukup banyak kado dari teman-temannya. Tak lupa kue ulang tahun dengan berhiaskan beberapa buah lilin juga ada.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" ujar Sakura saat pesta ulang tahun sederhananya sudah usai. Semua temanya yang hadir perlahan-lahan mulai berpamitan pulang.

Jam dinding di kamar Sakura sudah menunjukan pukul 11.58 malam. Dan beberapa menit lagi menjelang tengah malam. Namun entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa tidur, bahkan memejamkan mata barang sedetik saja sulit dilakukan.

'Ayolah... Besok aku harus sekolah!' batinnya kesal.

**TIK TIK TIK**

Hanya suara detikan jarum jam yang terdengar kala itu. Dan akhirnya, sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam. Karena jam sudah menunjukan angka 12.00. Sakura mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menghadap ke samping. "KYAAA!" jeritnya kaget ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki tampan berambut hitam tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Sakura. "K... Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

Sesosok lelaki tampan itu bertanya balik dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa melihatku?"

Sakura segera duduk mengubah posisinya yang semula, "Maksudmu?"

Sesosok lelaki tampan itu juga ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Aku bukan manusia."

"Hah?! Bu... Bukan manusia? Lalu... Kamu apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sesosok laki-laki itu berkata, "Aku makhluk tak kasat mata yang seperti temanmu ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Seketika itu juga Sakura membelalakan matanya terkejut, "Kau... Hantu?!"

Sesosok laki-laki itu memakai kemeja hitam yang dilapisi jas yang juga berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai celana dan sepatu yang berwarna selaras dengan jas nya.

"Ini pasti mimpi! Mana mungkin kau hantu!" ucap Sakura yakin setelah melihat penampilan seosok makhluk di depannya. Sakura mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan apakah hal yang ia alami sekarang ini nyata atau tidak, "Ittai!"

Sesosok laki-laki yang mengaku bukan manusia itu berkata, "Ini bukan mimpi."

"Berarti... Ini nyata?! Ti... Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya masih tidak percaya, "Jika kau bukan manusia, mana buktinya?" lanjutnya meminta bukti yang jelas.

Sesosok laki-laki itu mendengus kesal. Kemudian berjalan dan berhenti di depan tempat tidur Sakura. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang bagai punya sayap. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Wah, hebat!" Seru Sakura kagum.

"Nah, gimana? Sekarang kau percaya?" tanyanya setelah menghentikan aksinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lantas hal itu membuat jengkel sesosok makhluk di depannya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke." Jawab makhluk yang bernama Sasuke itu singkat.

**DRRT! DRRT!**

"Eh, ada telpon!" ujar Sakura saat menyadari ponselnya berdering.

Sakura segera mengangkat teleponnya, "_Moshimoshi_?"

_"Moshimoshi, Sakura ada yang ingin kaasan sampaikan."_

"Iya, ada apa, kaasan?"

_"Ini soal alm. Tousan-mu... Dulu sewaktu dia masih hidup, dia punya kemampuan khusus yang di turunkan kepadamu, dia bisa melihat makhlus halus..."_

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

_"Tapi waktu kau kecil kemampuanmu di tutup sementara, dan akan kembali terbuka saat kau berumur 18 tahun pada saat tengah malam"_

"Ja... Jadi..."

_"Yah, begitulah ceritanya, selamat ulang tahun,ya! Kaasan yakin kamu bisa mengatasinya! Maaf, ya telepon malam-malam... Sudah, ya!"_ ucapnya dan langsung menutup telpon.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya, "Kau..."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sekarang kau percaya, hah?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Namun anehnya, walaupun sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke itu apa, tidak tampak rasa takut sedikitpun yang tersirat di wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Aku ini raja kegelapan..." tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura menggeleng santai, "Tidak, Kenapa harus takut? Lagi pula kau tidak seram."

Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan bergumam, "Memangnya aku ini tidak seram,ya?"

"Hei, Sasuke sejak kapan kau menghuni kamar ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menaikan kedua bahunya, "Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu..."

"Dua tahun yang lalu...? Aku juga mulai tinggal disini sekitar dua tahun yang lalu..." gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke dengan santainya membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mendorong tubuh kekar Sasuke. Namun tidak berhasil karena Sasuke lebih kuat. "Eh? Aku bisa menyentuhmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" protes Sasuke karena tak terima dengan ulah Sakura.

"Minggir! Ini tempatku! Sana cari tempat lain!" perintah Sakura kasar.

"Hei, ini tempatku, tahu!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Apa?! Siapa bilang ini tempatmu?!"

"Aku yang bilang! Memang kenapa, hah!"

"'Kenapa'?! Kau bilang 'kenapa'?! Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini jadi ini TEMPATKU!"

"Tapi, aku sudah tinggal duluan! Dan aku sudah tinggal di sini sebelum kau memasuki TEMPAT INI!"

"Tetap saja ini MILIKKU! Cepat pergi! SASUKE _NO BAKA_!"

"Berani juga kau! Mau mati, ya?!"

"IYA! Aku memang berani!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antar dua makhluk yang berbeda ini. Manusia dan makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur!" rengek Sakura yang sama sekali tidak tidur sejak tadi malam.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Hei bangun! Kau itu hantu! Masa hantu tidur?" sindir Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

Tak sengaja tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke. "Dingin..." gumam Sakura ketika dirasanya suhu tubuh Sasuke yang begitu dingin.

"Karena itu, hangatkan aku." Perintah Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tadi tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

**Deg deg deg**

Sakura tak melawan, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

_

Pagi itu di Konoha High School, tepatnya di kelas 12-A. Sakura Haruno tengah terduduk lesu di kursinya. Dari matanya, dapat dilihat bahwa dia kurang tidur. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menyangga kepalanya. Sesekali ia menguap karena mengantuk.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kurang tidur?" tanya Ino yang menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Ya..."

'Semua ini gara-gara makhluk menyebalkan yang bernama Sasuke! Dan lagi, kanapa dia mengikutiku ke sekolah?!' batin Sakura penuh amarah.

Ya... Sasuke juga ada di sekolah tapi dia berada di tempat lain, yaitu di gudang sekolah...

"Woy! Teme! Kau datang!" Seru sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan memiliki 3 buah garis di masing-masing pipinya, yang di ketahui bernama Naruto si siluman rubah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto berada, di sudut ruangan. Di sudut ruangan terdapat beberapa sosok makhluk tak kasat mata, ada Naruto si siluman rubah, Akamaru si anjing setan, dan kiba siluman setengah anjing.

"Di sini tempat kalian mangkal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mangkal? Emangnya dagang? Di sini tempat kita nongkrong!" jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke, mau main? Si Naruto kalah mulu!" ajak Kiba sambil menyindir Naruto.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Main apaan?"

"Main kartu uno." Ujar Kiba.

"Kartu dapet dari mana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dikasih ama si Lee, dia kan suka nyolong barang manusia... Kayak tuyul gitu!" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun ikut bermain bersama ke tiga temannya.

_

_  
Hari ini adalah hari yang sial bagi Sakura, karena hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga. Bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang merepotkan karena sekarang dia kurang tidur, dan saat pelajaran olah raga dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di kursinya. Tidak seperti pelajaran lain yang dilakukan di dalam ruangan yang bisa Sakura pakai untuk tidur.

"Siapa yang piket hari ini?" tanya sang _sensei_ olah raga, Maito Guy.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Guy menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Hanya kau sendiri?" tanya Guy _sensei_.

Sakura berkata, "Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi, tapi dia tidak masuk."

"Satu orang juga cukup, tolong bawakan bola basket di gudang, bolanya kurang satu!" perintah Guy.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan pergi ke gudang sekolah. Jarak dari lapangan olah raga menuju gudang tidak terlalu jauh. Sakura hanya perlu melewati beberapa ruangan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu gudang yang cukup besar, Sakura segera membukanya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ukh, di sini kotor sekali!" komentarnya seraya menutup mulu dan hidungnya.

"Ada yang datang!" terdengar suara keributan di sudut gudang.

Sakura yang penasaran pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suar. "Sasuke?" panggil Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke si raja kegelapan berada di sana bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Dan mereka sedang bermain... Uno?

"Wah, kau bisa melihat kita?!" teriak Kiba antusias.

"Sasuke, dia mengenalmu." Ujar Naruto.

Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya, "Kalian... Sedang bermain Uno?!"

Mereka berempat mengangguk. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya, kalian ini hantu macam apa? Bukankah hantu itu suka menakuti manusia?"

"Itu dulu..." ujar Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Dulu, kami memang suka menakuti manusia, tapi sebagian manusia tidak takut... Jadi kami melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan... Tapi masih ada, kok hantu lain yang masih menakuti manusia.." jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Oh, ya kau tidak takut pada kami?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya santai, "tidak."

"Tuh, kan..." ujar Kiba kecewa.

"Aku mau tahu nama kalian!" pinta Sakura.

"Aku siluman rubah, namaku Naruto."

"Aku siluman setengah anjing, aku Kiba dan ini Akamaru si anjing setan!"

"GUK!"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan bertanya, "Apa kalian tahu dimana bola basket di simpan?"

Kiba menunjuk ke arah lemari di dekat pintu, "Disana."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan pergi untuk mengambil bola basket.

"Hei, brow kita main monopoli,yuk!" ajak Naruto, "Gue bosen kalah mulu!"

Di perjalanan menuju lapangan olah raga, Sakura sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa hantu penghuni sekolah. Ada Shion si hantu yang hobi meramal, Rock Lee yang suka nyolong, dan beberapa hantu lainnya.

Sakura tengah duduk santai di lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet berwarna pink. Dia tengah menyantap semangkuk mie ramen instan. Tentunya Sasuke juga berada di sana.

"Aku mau tanya, kau makan apa?" tanya Sakura di tengah-tengah acara makannya.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di samping Sakura menjawab, "Tidak ada, aku tidak makan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk ringan. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Walaupun berada di dalam ruangan tertutup, tetap saja angin bisa masuk lewat lubang-lubang yang berada di atas pintu dan jendela.

"Uhh... Dingin..." ujar Sakura saat merasa udara dingin sudah melanda kamarnya, spontan dia memeluk dirinya.

**BRUK **

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah selimut telah melekat di tubuh Sakura, dan yang melakukannya adalah dia rasakan sekarang adalah kehangatan.

'Ternyata dia baik juga...' pikir Sakura

"Aku memang baik." Ujar Sasuke seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura atau mungkin memang bisa?

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut, "Kau bisa baca pikiranku, ya?!"

Sasuke mengangguk santai, "Tentu saja."

'Dia memang menyebalkan!' pikir Sakura kesal.

"Sudah untung aku baik, malah dibilang menyebalkan." sindir Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sakura bangkit dari posisinya yang semula dan berjalan hendak keluar ruangan.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mini market, aku mau beli jus." Jawab Sakura tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali setelah berada di luar. Jarak mini market terdekat dari kosan yang ia tempati memang cukup jauh. Tapi, masih bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Di perjalanan, suasana nampak sangat sepi. Tentu saja, karena sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, apa lagi udaranya yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang keluar malam-malam -tiba saja langkah Sakura terhenti ketika berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon mangga yang berukuran cukup besar. Dia berhenti karena mendengar suara cekikikan tawa perempuan.

"Hihihihihhi!"

Dan suara itu terdengar lagi, "Hihihihih-Ohok! Ohok!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, setelah mendengar suara tawa perempuan yang di akhiri dengan terbatuk-batuk? Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tertawa di atas pohon mangga tersebut.

"Hantu apa lagi sekarang?" gumamnya.

Terdapat sesosok perempuan berponi dengan rambut panjang digerai berwarna biru tua. Dia memakai gaun berwarna putih. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka yang menyisakan bercak-bercak darah.

"Kau bisa melihatku, ya." tebak hantu tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, dia sedikit takut dengan penampilan sesosok hantu perempuan di atasnya. Hantu perempuan berponi tersebut menyeringai. Kaki Sakura bergetar hebat. Sulit rasanya melangkahkan kakinya walaupun hanya selangkah. Tiba-tiba hantu perempuan itu sudah ada di hadapan Sakura. Rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak dan meminta tolong, namun entah kenapa rasanya mulutnya tak bisa digerakan.

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ panjang tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah kamar mengerutkan kedua alisnya kesal saat melihat Sakura memasuki kamar. Sakura berjalan dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu memeluk lengan Sasuke manja.

"Kau, cepat keluar dari tubuh Sakura!" perintah Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Ih.. Sasuke, aku sudah lama mencarimu!" ujar hantu yang berada dalam tubuh Sakura dengan genitnya.

"Cepat kau keluar! Atau aku mengeluarkan mu dengan paksa!" perintah Sasuke kesal.

Akhirnya hantu itu pun keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Hantu itu pun pergi dengan bercucuran air mata(Alay =3=). Sedangkan Sakura kini tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya hingga kini kening dan hidung mereka sudah memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir tipis Sakura.

**To be continued **

Akhirnya jadi juga, ini adalah keduaku... Gimana? Bagus,ga?

mohon REVIEW nya, friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED: T (TEEN)**

**GENRE: HORROR/SUPERNATURAL/ROMANCE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), HUMOR GARING, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura membelalak tak percaya saat melihat Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke, dia tengah mencium lembut bibir Sakura yang berada di pelukannya. Sakura mendorong tubuh kekar Sasuke. Kini wajahnya benar-benar merah, semerah buah apel. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Napas Sakura memburu menahan amarah, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sementara Sasuke, wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura makin kesal. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal ketika bibirnya dicium tanpa seizin yang punya. Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya. Tentu saja Sakura memberontak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan!"

Sasuke tak melepaskan pelukannya walaupun orang yang sedang dipeluknya itu terus memberontak. Sakura terdiam ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bergumam.

"Kumohon... Diamlah sebentar saja..."

Akhirnya Sakura berhenti melawan, terdengar dari suaranya kalau Sasuke si raja kegelapan tengah bersedih. Entah karena apa. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, sekarang tidurlah... Besok ada yang ingin kubicarakan, nanti temui aku di atap gedung sekolahmu. _Oyasumi nasai._"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghilang entah kemana. Sementara Sakura masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia masih terkejut dan bingung sebenarnya apa maksud Sasuke. Karena cukup lelah dan sekarang sudah larut malam, mengingat dia akan bersekolah besok pagi, maka Sakura akhirnya beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung terlelap.

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya telah membuat mata Sakura yang sedang terpejam pun menjadi tidak nyaman dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, kemudian mengkerutkan kedua alisnya heran.

'Sasuke, dia dimana?'

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"_Ohayou_!"

Sapaan-sapaan para murid yang baru saja tiba di tempat mereka menuntut ilmu terdengar di sana-sini. Berbeda dengan murid lain yang akan pergi ke kelas mereka, Sakura malah akan pergi ke atap gedung sekolah. Tapi ketika ia akan memasuki gedung sekolah, langkahnya terhenti. Seorang pemuda seumuran Sakura tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan murid laki-laki lain itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan bermata coklat.

"Sasori?"

Sasori Akasuna, nama pemuda itu. Sasori tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Kedua pipi Sakura nampak sedikit bersemu merah. Ya, Sasori adalah lelaki pujaan Sakura. Dia sudah lama menyukai Sasori, tapi ia tidak berani menyatakan cinta.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, bisa?" Pinta Sasori.

Sakura mengungguk kemudian mengikuti Sasori yang berjalan duluan. Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku taman di halaman sekolah yang cukup luas. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sakura merasa aneh, berbeda dengan dulu, kini bersama Sasori menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya.

"Sasori, bagaimana pertandingannya?" Tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Yaah... Begitulah, sekolah kita menang juara ke 2..." Jawab Sasori.

"Oh, kau sudah berapa hari, ya tidak masuk sekolah..."

"Mungkin sekitar tujuh hari?"

Mereka terus mengobrol dengan asyik tanpa menyadari sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak senang dari atap gedung sekolah.

"Aduh, gawat! Semoga saja Sasuke tidak marah..."

Sakura terus berlari melewati tangga. Ia tak peduli dengan napasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan. Keringat terus mengucur deras di kedua pipinya. Akhirnya dia berhenti ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, atap gedung sekolah.

"Eh?" mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat dua makhluk yang saling berhadapan. Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura berdiri dibelakang tembok disamping pintu. Entah kenapa ia tak berani mendekati mereka. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu memajukan sedikit kepalanya untuk sekedar mengintip. Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya, ia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang penuh luka. Apakah mereka tengah bertarung? Begitulah pikir Sakura.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak bertarung dengan serius!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku serius" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Jangan bercanda, jika kau serius mana mungkin kekuatan kita seimbang!"

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Atau... Jangan-jangan! Kau!" Naruto mulai teringat sesuatu.

Sakura yang tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka mulai tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah mereka masalahkan.

"Ternyata kau sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan raja iblis dan telah melanggar aturan..." Naruto tersenyum masam, "... Pantas saja kau tidak tinggal di istana kegelapan"

'Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?!' batin Sakura bingung.

"Hn" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika merespon ucapan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik kemeja Sasuke dengan penuh emosi, "Kau sudah gila, ya! Kau kan juga sudah tahu jika kau melanggar aturan maka kau akan dilenyapkan! Dan jika kau melakukan perjanjian dengan raja iblis kekuatanmu akan hilang setengahnya!"

"Aku tahu..." Sasuke tersenyum lirih.

Mata gadis Haruno itu membulat sempurna ketika mendengar kata 'lenyap' dari mulut Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau juga diusir dari istana kegelapan?" tanya Naruto menuntut.

"Mereka tidak mengusirku, aku pergi atas kemauanku sendiri..." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Naruto dari kerahnya. "Jangan campuri urusanku"

Naruto menatap punggung sahabatnya itu yang kian menjauh. Baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu terasa sangat jauh dan bagaikan orang lain. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menghilang entah kemana.

"Sakura, keluarlah..."

Sakura terkejut karena keberadaannya sudah diketahui, dengan ragu-ragu ia memperlihatkan dirinya dari balik dinding. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku..." Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Kau mendengar semuanya, kan?" Naruto melirik Sakura lirih.

"To-tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa kau memang harus mengetahuinya..." Naruto tersenyum hambar, "Kami para bangsa iblis jika ingin bisa menyentuh manusia harus melakukan perjanjian dengan raja iblis, namun kami harus memberikan setengah dari kekuatan kami"

Sakura mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit. "Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan aturan yang jika dilanggar maka kalian harus dilenyapkan?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Seorang iblis dilarang mencintai manusia... Itulah aturannya..." Naruto menatap langit biru diatasnya, "Dan Sasuke melanggar aturan itu..."

Entah kenapa, angin bertiup ketika Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu.

'Berarti...'

SAKURA'S POV

Berarti... Sasuke mencintaiku? Aku sangat senang jika memang Sasuke mencintaiku, tapi kenapa aku sangat senang? Aku juga tidak tahu... Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan dilenyapkan? Jika Sasuke lenyap... Apakah aku akan bersedih?

"Sakura, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat..." ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku membalas senyuman Sasuke, 'Kemana?' aku bertanya dalam hati karena tidak mau dikira orang yang berbicara sendiri. Mengingat aku tengah berjalan pulang menyusuri kota yang cukup ramai.

"Ayo ikuti aku!"

Aku mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah sampai ditujuan, mataku terperangah kagum ketika melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah kulihat, matahari terbenam dengan begitu indahnya di ufuk barat. "_Sugoi_!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya..." Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Aku tak melawan, aku justru menikmati pelukannya yang hangat walaupun suhu tubuhnya begitu dingin. Entah kenapa ketika bersamanya perasaanku jadi begitu nyaman. Pipiku perlahan-lahan bersemu merah.

Semenjak saat itu, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Ketika bersamanya aku selalu berdebar-debar. Dan sekarang aku sudah menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dan aku mulai melupakan tentang 'peraturan' itu.

Kedua mataku terpejam erat ketika sinar sang fajar berhasil melewati celah-celah dari gorden jendela. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mata _emerald_-ku, aku pun mengubah posisiku menjadi setengah berbaring. Aku meregangkan otot-otot yang masih kaku.

"Jam berapa ya sekarang?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri seraya melirik jam weker di meja belajar. Ternyata baru jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Sekolah kan masuk jam sembilan pag-EEEEHHH! Gawat aku terlambat! Tanpa berlama-lama, aku langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan mandi super. Setelah mandi aku segera memakai baju seragamku. Tunggu dulu...

Aku melirik Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan santainya di atas ranjang sambil melirikku tanpa ekspresi. Aku yang hanya mengenakan handuk tentu saja merasa sangat malu, walaupun dia bukanlah manusia. Wajahku perlahan-lahan mulai memerah. "Mau sampai kapan kau ada disana! Cepat KELUAR! AKU MAU MEMAKAI BAJU!"

"AAARRGHHH! Tinggal lima menit lagi dan aku akan terlambat!" Aku berteriak kesal karena tinggal satu menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, sedangkan aku baru saja keluar dari kamar kos-ku. Mungkin hanya sampai disini saja perjuanganku... T_T

"Ayo pergi" Sasuke berucap santai seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun.

"KA-KAU!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan munculah sekelebat angin hitam yang menurutku sedikit mengerikan. Dengan refleks aku menutup kedua mataku.

"Buka matamu, kita sudah sampai."

Aku yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya pun mulai menurut dan membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Aku terkejut bukan main karena sekarang aku sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Perlahan-lahan senyum bahagia mulai mengembang di kedua bibirku.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke"

"Kau pikir hanya cukup dengan kata terimakasih?"

"He?"

Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, "Cium aku"

Aku membulatkan kedua emeraldku tak percaya, "EEEH!"

"Cepat lakukan, nanti kau bisa terlambat" Sasuke menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Apa-apaan dia?! Menyuruhku melakukan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi?!

Aku menelan ludahku sedikit panik. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah. "Tu... tutup matamu..."

Sasuke menutup matanya. Aku mulai memajukan wajahku, tentu saja mataku juga tertutup karena malu. "..."

DEG DEG DEG!

Aku merasakan bahwa kini jantungku tengah berdetak kencang. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan bibir kami akan bersentuhan. Mataku terbuka lebar ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirku duluan. Wajahku makin memerah semerah buah tomat. Aku sangat malu. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau terlalu lama, Sakura"

"..." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya menunduk malu seraya menyentuh permukaan bibirku.

"Sakura!" Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil namaku. Ino ternyata.

"Ino?"

"Sakura, tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Ino seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman belakang sekolah.

"Tadi aku bica ̶ " Hampir saja aku mengatakan hal yang tak boleh kukatakan, mungkin jika aku mengatakannya aku akan dikira sudah tidak waras. "Tidak, aku tidak bicara dengan siapapun! Mungkin kau salah lihat!" Aku segera mencari alasan.

"Mungkin juga, lagi pula disini tidak ada siapa-siapa" Ino mengkerutkan alisnya heran. "Sakura, sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel basuk, dan pelajaran pertama adalah si baKakashi-_sensei_! Bisa-bisa kita di gantung di tiang bendera jika terlambat!" lanjut Ino panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya..." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan mengikuti teman kecilku itu. ' Sasuke, aku berangkat!' aku berkata dalam hati. Dapat kudengar dengan jelas jawaban dari raja kegelapan yang berada di belakangku itu.

"Hn"

Sementara itu di sebuah dunia yang gelap dan suram, terdapat sebuah istana megah namun cukup suram untuk disebut sebagai tempat tinggal. Tentunya ini bukanlah dunia manusia, melainkan dunia supranatural, habitat aslib para iblis. Didunia terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang bernama kerajaan kegelapan, disanalah tempat para pemimpin tinggal. Pemimpin tertinggi adalah raja iblis, posisi kedua adalah raja kegelapan, dan posisi ketiga adalah para pemimpin ini orang-orang penting bangsa mereka tengah merundingkan suatu masalah yang akhir-akhir ini melanda mereka.

"Kita harus segera memutuskan apa tindakan kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" seorang pria dengan penampilan serba hitam berbicara dengan lantang kepada makhluk lain yang terdapat disana. Dialah sang raja iblis Madara. "Apa ada yang mau memberi pendapat?"

"Sesuai dengan peraturan, kita harus melenyapkannya" seorang pria yang diketahui adalah salah satu penasehat raja iblis menambahkan. "Ada yang keberatan?"

"Aku keberatan!" Seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke namun lebih tua tengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Bukankah Sasuke sudah kita sepakati sebagai calon raja iblis berikutnya?"

Madara menatap Itachi, "Kau benar, sangat sulit mencari calon raja iblis yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa"

"Ta-tapi-" perkataan penasehat yang bernama Orochimaru itu terpotong oleh perkataan Itachi.

"Sangat sulit mencari makhluk kuat seperti Sasuke. Jadi kita harus mencari solusi lain agar dapat membawa Sasuke kembali" Itachi yang merupakan raja kegelapan yang menggantikan Sasuke mulai berpikir. "kita harus menghentikan rasa cintanya terhadap gadi itu"

Semua makhluk yang berada disana mulai berpikir. Sementara itu Orochimaru mendecih kesal karena usulannya tak bisa dipertimbangkan. Ia kesal karena satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menjadi raja iblis sudah mulai memudar.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, "Aku punya usulan, bagaimana jika kita membuat Sasuke mencintai gadis lain?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena anakku selalu ditolak oleh Sasuke. Dan menurut Shion sang peramal, cinta Sasuke kepada gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan" ucap seorang pria bermata amethys, Hiashi.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya cara agar mereka bisa berpisah..." Kini Madara yang angkat bicara. "Lenyapkan gadis itu"

"Sakura, _gomen _ kita tidak bisa pulang bareng, aku ada rapat OSIS!" Ino membungkukan badannya seraya meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya itu.

"_Daijoubu_ Ino, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!" Sakura tertawa hambar. Sore itu Sakura berjalan santai menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati ketika pulang sekolah. Ia merasa sedikit kesepian karena Sasuke pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh karena ada urusan penting. 'Kenapa firasatku buruk...?'

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sakura menutup kedua mata emeraldnya karena angin tersebut. Ketika membuka iris emeraldnya, ia tertegun tak percaya ketika melihat seorang makhluk aneh dihadapannya. Makhluk berjubah hitam kelam yang tengah memegang sabit besar nan panjang.

'Apakah aku akan mati?' entah apa yang membuat Sakura berpikiran seperti itu. "Si-siapa kau?!" gadis berambut pink itu bertanya dengan kedua bibir yang bergetar karena ketakutan. 'Apakah ia malaikat pencabut nyawa?'

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, karena kau tidak akan bertemu lagi denganku" jawab makhluk itu dengan suara yang cukup menyeramkan. Makhluk itu berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat. Setelah cukup dekat, ia mengangkat sabit di tangannya dan mulai mengayunkannya ke tubuh Sakura.

'Apa aku akan mati...?'

CRAAAT!

Kedua kaki itu terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal. Wajah lelaki itu memperlihatkan ekspresi gelisah. Ia benar-benar harus cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia terus menggumamkan satu kata, satu nama yang akan terus terukir di hatinya.

"Sakura!"

To Be Continued...

_A/N: Hah, akhirnya jadi juga nih fanfic, maaf ya updetnya lama! ^^ Soalnya lagi sibuk ini itu, taulah kalo jadi OSIS itu gimana? Harus ketik inilah, itulah, harus kerja inilah, itulah *Curhat*PLAK. Saya juga minta maaf karena di chapter dua ini gak terlalu banyak, soalnya idenya buntu! _ . Untuk yang review makasih ya, di bawah ini saya akan membalas review dari kalian! ^^_

_Chen : Arigatou ya untuk reviewnya, maaf ya updetnya lama... J_

_Pie : Sankyu ya karena udah ngreview fanfic GaJe ini, ini dilanjut kok! J_

_Sebelum berpisah, saya mau berterimakasih kepada semua yang sudah mau ngereview dan mau membaca chapter dua dari fanfic GaJe ini. Saya juga mau berterimakasih kepada silent reader yang mau membaca fanfic saya ini. Ah udah aja ya, jadi banyak curcol gini... -_-_

_Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter tiga... JAA! ;D_


End file.
